snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz Membrane (IZMD)
Gazlene Membrane (Gaz for short) is one of the main characters that appears in Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. She is the sister of Dib and the daughter of Professor Membrane and one of the few smart humans on Earth. Story The comic begins with Zim and Dib fleeing from Gaz who is on a rampage because her Game Slave was broken by them. Gaz got her hands on some Ikren technology and used a fist-shooting weapon to attack the two. When GIR arrived on the scene Gaz immediately threw an Irken disk with sharp spikes which cut off GIR's arm. While Zim and GIR made their escape Gaz held Dib down to the ground with the fist-gun. Dib said he would be able to get it fixed. But Gaz replied that their father never has time for them and that she sees Dib in no way as her sibling. Right when she is about to finish off Dib Tak intervenes by suggesting to fix her Game Slave. This distracts her allowing for Dib to escape. As Dib shouts out to Tak, Gaz attacks the Irken for getting in her way. However Tak returns the Game Slave to her all fixed and with all the data retained. Gaz immediately goes back to gaming until Tak tasers her and brings her to her lair. Tak hooked Gaz up to a virtual reality game: Vampire Piggy Hunter. Tak was collecting her fighting skills to expand the education of the Ikren empire. She later placed her in a Street Fighter game where Gaz took on the role of Chun Li. After that she was put in Onii-chan Simulator, which placed Gaz in a rather seductive position. Later the Nightmare version of Gaz, or so it is assumed, was chasing Tak towards Zim's home. It was held back by the defense system of the house but later managed to make its way through into the house and grab a hold of Zim while he was attacking Tak after she killed GIR. Personality Gaz is best known for her creepy, dark and antisocial nature, along with some of her obsessions that include pizza and video games. Those who interfere with her and certain things she enjoys will enrage her and she will vow to make things very unpleasant for them. This was shown when she actually wanted to kill Dib and Zim for accidentally breaking her Game Slave. Gaz tends to care little for most people (especially those who bother her), and generally regards human interaction as nothing more than a means to an end. On the other hand, she seems to express a particular hatred for her older brother, Dib who constantly annoys her. Aside from eating pizza and gaming, she verbally abuses her brother at most given opportunities for bothering her. She also gives him no special treatment if he incurs her wrath: If anything, she is even more eager to inflict pain on him than on anyone else for doing so. Although she is usually angry and bitter most of the time, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. Appearance Gaz appears as a goth girl, but was never stated to be one. Most of the time she is seen wearing a black dress with gray striped sleeves and pink striped skinny jeans. She wears big black boots and has a necklace in the shape of a stylized human skull. Unlike the show the shape of her head is more humanoid in the comic. Her hair retains most of the model she had in the show only is shown to be more magenta instead of purple. Her eyes are now open most of the time revealing her amber colored eyes. Powers & Abilities Gaz has displayed to have a huge amount of strength for a mere human. She was shown smashing through a wall with her bare fists when she was enraged and even manifested a mini-explosion on a cute squirrel. This is in line with her strength in the mother show. Tak mentioned that she is a very powerful person and doesn't want to waste her ability. She even lets her fight in a virtual reality game to show off her fighting skills in order to make an educational video for the Irken Empire. She has shown to be capable of using Irken technology, maybe even to a greater extend than Zim himself. She was seen wielding the fist-gun and was using it perfectly with ease. She also threw an Irken disc with spikes which she accurately threw to cut off GIR's arm. Although it hasn't been shown in the comic yet Gaz has some sort of supernatural ability which might be duo to Professor Membrane or something she achieved herself. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, umbrakinesis, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, shroud, etc. She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. Category:Invader Zim Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:Female Category:Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:American Characters Category:School Student